Heir
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry knows what he wants, even if he has to change sides to obtain it. Dark!Harry. HPxDM. Chaptered story now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I still haven't managed to retrive my files from my old laptop yet, mainly coz I have a lot of work that I have had to do. But I have now finished all of my work for my first year now *cheers* now only the marks to go *boo* And I now to read 16 extremely boring novels for next year, I have 4-5 months to do this in, but I am a very slow reader so I need all of the time I can get.

Anyway I wrote this because I am rejoicing. It could be an opening chapter to a dark!Harry fic, but I have so many I still need to finish that I don't know if I will do it or not. Depends on if people want me to or not I guess. I would gladly write a dark fic. I have a dark sense of humour and I am ill right now (again!!) so I will indulge in the illness and depression that comes with it anytime. ^^ So enjoy and tell me what you think. Enjoy! (or else)

* * *

"You shouldn't be here." Draco said as he entered the big greeting hall of Malfoy Manor.

A pair of green eyes shone at him. "I see you got my message then." The person sitting on the silver chair at the top of a dais said.

"Kind of hard to miss," Draco scowled. "You really shouldn't be here. Voldemort will return any minute."

"Come here." He held out his hand towards the blonde boy, Draco shook his head. "Accio." Draco let out an undignified squeak as he found himself magically dragged up the dais and fell into the dark haired boys lap. He was then helped to stand up and turned to face the room. "Wouldn't it be something if you could stand here every day and have people bowing to you? If you could make them obey you, do anything for you."

"That's not about to happen any time soon."

"It could." The green eyes sparkled with power, shining like the most perfect emerald. "After all you _are_ promised to Tom's heir."

"_Harry_." Draco hissed out.

Harry scowled, then his face lit up with a smile. "I could give you world Draco."

"That will be hard to do when you're dead."

"I am not dead yet."

"It will only a matter of time if you stay here." Draco grabbed Harry's arm that was rested on the arm-rest, and tried to pull the other out of the chair. "Please leave."

Harry yanked his arm back, making the blonde topple over once more. "I am not leaving. Not if there is a chance to get you back." Harry raised how hands to cup the pale face of his love. "I would do anything to get you back. Anything," Harry whispered.

"What exactly do you have planned?"

Smirking, Harry leaned forewords and stole Draco's lips in a sweet kiss. "I plan to do wicked things to you one of these days." Draco groaned at those words. "You had to leave before, but next time you won't have to preserve your pureness."

"Don't talk in riddles."

"Fine. I will be the heir, plain enough for you?"

"That is never going to happen."

"It will," Harry insisted. "Voldemort sees me as a threat, if I was his heir I wouldn't be that threat anymore. You _know_ I hate Dumbledore, I could work with Tom to get rid of him."

"You're not like him Harry."

"True. But I don't have to be like him to be his heir. After all who wants a carbon copy of themselves besides your father?" Harry laughed out.

"Why do I have to be in love with an idiot?" Draco groaned out.

"Because you're that lucky."

"Yeah," Draco sighed despondently, "that lucky."

"It will work, trust me."

"I trust you with my life Harry, just not with your own life."

Harry laughed again. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me Draco, and I won't die before you are as happy as you make me."

"Just being with you makes me happy."

"How cute."

"You ever tell anyone I said that and you will find yourself unable to make little Potters, got it?" Draco threatened him, a small smile evident on his face.

"Got it." Harry smiled up at the blonde. A loud crash was heard from the hallway along with running feet. "Show time. I'll try not to die, as long as you do the same."

"There is only one certain thing in life Potter and that is death."

"One of the uncertain things in life is when your death will come though." Harry said seriously in return. "And both of ours is going to be a long way into the future."

"If you say so." Draco pulled away from him and stepped down to sit on the bottom step of the dais.

The doors to the greeting hall burst open to reveal an angry looking Voldemort, who upon seeing who was sitting in his chair whipped his wand out and pointed it at the dark haired boy. "Potter," he hissed, "how nice of you to drop by."

"Tom," Harry nodded in return, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk in place. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what you that be?" Voldemort asked, obviously deciding that Harry could live long enough to entertain him.

"How would you like to kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked, not waiting for a response he continued on. "I would like to aide you in getting rid of the old fool."

"What would be your reason to kill him?" The snake-beast asked curiously.

"He took something from me, something very precious." Draco's eyes widened when he heard that.

"You think aiding me would help you get it back."

"Yes, but it's not so uncertain that it would be a think. It _will_ help me get it back."

"How very, selfish, of you." Voldemort stepped up to the dais, kicking Draco in the side as he went past. The blonde hissed out in pain and clutched at his side, Harry glared at the approaching man when he saw this. Voldemort come upon Harry and stared down at the boy in his chair, hate evident in his face. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am willing to become your heir."

"My heir?" Voldemort laughed out. "You want to tie yourself to me further?"

"I am willing to yes. That way you can keep track of me. Besides who else would even be able to try to match you strength and skill. No one in this world is as suited to being your heir as I am. Think of it Tom, you and me working together to rule this world. We could be great."

"Yes," Voldemort hissed, "we could be great."

Harry smirked, he had gotten what he wanted. Voldemort was bound to make him his heir now. He stared down at Draco who was still clutching at his side but looking up at Harry with something akin to pride in his eyes. They would be great together. But not him and Voldemort, he would get rid of the old snakey fool in time. Draco was smart and manipulative, Harry was strong and brave. The perfect team to rule the world.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you read my AN from my last post you would know that I didn't feel very well but right now I feel even worse.

I re-watched all of the movies and I can say one thing, the Ancient House of Black never looked like that in my mind. I seriously doubt that a pureblood family of high status would ever live in such a tiny cramped ugly house (it is described as dark, not ugly). I imagined a big manor house, large entrance and big rooms. Just thought I should say that if I mention the house it is absolutely _nothing_ like in the movies. Because that house sucks.

btw. I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Hermione, I am starting to get really worried about Harry."

"There no need to be worried about him, he'll turn up. He always does."

"But he ran away!"

"Stop being dramatic Ronald."

"I'm not being dramatic. He hadn't been acting like himself beforehand anyway."

"That was because of Malfoy."

"Yeah, the slimy git."

"He _was_ acting very strangely when Malfoy was here."

"Good thing Dumbledore chucked him out when he did, who knows what that spy was doing."

* * *

"This is your room," Draco said as he opened the door to one of the largest suites in Malfoy Manor. "Father is going to hate it when he finds out your staying here you know?"

"I can't wait until he finds out." Harry smirked at the very thought. He entered the set of rooms; it was all in pure white and silver. There was a large bookcase, a coffee table, a sofa and chairs. There was a door on the left which obviously led to the bedroom. "How about we go look in there?" Harry asked slyly, nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom.

He grabbed the blondes hand and led him through the door. The bedroom was the same colour except from the bright red bedspread. Harry smirked as he imagined the blonde splayed out on the bed before him, his pale skin contrasting with the red beautifully. He turned the blonde to him and pressed his lips forcefully onto the others. When he started to turn the kiss rougher by putting his tongue into play he felt a slight push against his chest. Trying to ignore the blonde he moved his hands to cup the pert bottom of his love.

Falling to the floor Harry looked up at the person who had just kicked him in surprise. "What the?" He felt like he had just lost a few seconds of his life. Did Draco really just kick him in the shin to stop the kiss?

"You _know_ I am not supposed to do anything." The blonde stated firmly.

"But... I am his heir. We can do it now right?" Harry asked thoroughly confused. He thought that once he was Voldemort's heir he was able to be with Draco.

"Not until you are bound to be his heir and I have been given to you." Harry really hated it when Draco was being matter-of-fact with him; he always spoke in a condescending voice that made Harry wish his love wasn't so damn smart. But, Merlin, he loved the blonde's intelligence, and _nearly_ everything else about him.

Harry pouted slightly before picking himself up and gently taking Draco's hand to lead him to the bed. He noted the others reluctance to even sit on the bed. "Come on," Harry sighed, "I won't bite. Yet." He grinned as he sat down and dragged the blonde onto his lap. "How is your side?"

Ignoring the question Draco looked at him sternly. "Voldemort will try to find out what Dumbledore took from you to try and control you. You do know that right?"

"It's pretty obvious," Harry looked over the boy in his lap. "You're worried about me aren't you?"

"Well it's not like you are about to start worrying about your own safety anytime soon."

"It's so cute when you're worried about me," Harry teased.

"I will seriously hurt you one of these days Potter."

"Hopefully in a good way," Harry smirked, causing Draco to roll his eyes and pinch the Gryffindor on the arm. Harry laughed and rolled to the side, pinning the Slytherin to the bed. "I wish we could..."

Looking up into the green eyes Draco sighed. "I wish we could too."

"Would he really be able to tell?"

Sadly Draco nodded his head. "It's part of the spell that will link me to you, it only works if my body is pure."

"Sometimes I hate magic." Grumbling Harry lifted himself off of Draco. "I doubt Voldemort will be able to guess that you were what I was talking about."

"He wouldn't _guess_. He would find out some way."

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. "How exactly would he find out?"

"He can get into your head Harry!" Draco yelled out in annoyance. "I'm sure he could riffle through there and find that piece of information out. And even if he didn't find it, there would be plenty of clues in your mind that could point in my direction."

"I can block him out." Harry stiffened at the disbelieving huff from next to him. "I can!" He insisted. "You are acting like your afraid only for yourself. What do you think he would do if he did find out it was you?"

"I'm not afraid about what he would do to me. I'm afraid of what _you_ will do if he did something to me." Draco stared at the wall opposite him. "You tend to act without thinking."

Harry lifted his hand and grasped Draco's chin, turning it towards him to stare into the deep grey eyes he fell in love with. "I am going to think before acting. I know I am in dangerous territory and will need to use all of my cunning to come out on top. But I will do this for us. I promise you. I will block him and not show any weakness to anybody ever again."

"You're showing it to me."

"You are most certainly _not_ just anybody." Harry smiled, "You are the only person in this world worth anything."

"Harry," Draco breathed out smiling with him.

A knocking on the door was heard and both boys pulled further apart and placed on blank expressions. "Enter," Harry called out. The door opened and in came the person Harry had been waiting to see. "Greetings Mr Malfoy, I thank you for letting me stay in your manor." Harry didn't even bother getting up to speak to Lucius Malfoy, which he knew would be perceived as an insult to the man.

The eldest blonde sneered over at Harry. "Draco leave. I need to speak to Potter alone." The Malfoy patriarch ordered.

"Yes father." Draco said, he walked towards the door and shrugged to Harry when he was out of the line of sight of his father, Harry winked over at him. Smiling Draco closed the door as he exited.

"What can I do for you Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked kindly.

"I do not believe for a second that you true in your appeal for being The Dark Lord's heir." Lucius snarled towards the dark haired boy.

"Ah, here is where you have a problem," Harry smiled up at the blonde man, who was standing tall in his fine black robe and holding his cane to show his supposed power. "Your opinion doesn't matter to me. I also doubt it matters to Voldemort. In fact if you even try to state what you think about this I believe that there will be a _very_ negative response to it. I wonder how high your pain tolerance is." Harry looked up, pretending to think before shaking his head. "Never mind. If you try to tell Voldemort what to think and who to believe I will probably find out quite soon."

It was quite a sight to behold and Harry loved every minute of seeing how red Lucius' face went when he heard all of this. "You little..." In the time it took the Malfoy to pull out his wand from his cane Harry had already aimed his wand to the blonde's throat.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Harry warned his normally bright emerald eyes turned dark with hate. "I have no quarrel with killing you right now." It was said calmly, showing how little he thought of the Malfoy.

"You wouldn't."

"Care to test me?"

The wand was slid back into the cane and Lucius took a cautionary step back. "I will see you exposed Potter." Malfoy snarled, he spun around, cloak flaring behind him as he went. Harry sighed in annoyance; knowing that blonde family as he did if they set out to do something they will do everything to get it done, no matter how annoying it was for other people. He would be trouble. No doubt about it.

Walking over to the silver writing desk that was facing a giant window Harry sat down and gazed out onto the beautiful garden down below. He was about three stories up he guessed, he had lost count as he was more focused on Draco's back while he was being led up to his room. He frowned, now was not the time to bask in his hormones. Weasley and Granger would no doubt be getting suspicious about his disappearing act. But leaving the Orders headquarters was the only way out from underneath Dumbledore's thrall, even though it was his house he had been forced to leave it. He will get his house back and he will make the old meddling fool pay for ever trying to use him. No one was ever going to use him again.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked from behind him, Harry spun around and smiled when he saw the youngest stubborn Malfoy. "Voldemort wishes to speak with you on some delicate matters."

"Which would be?"

"Probably trying to figure out what spells you would you; torture methods, killing practices. That kind of thing."

"Oh joy," Harry muttered harshly under his breath, "I get all the fun."

"Don't you just." Smiling the blonde pulled Harry out of his chair and made him stand in the middle of the room. He walked over to an ornate wardrobe and pulled out a dark green robe, he went over to Harry and made him put it on over his muggle clothes. "This should make you look more presentable."

"I didn't see Tom that long ago. Why do I need to wear something different?" Harry grumbled when Draco started messing with his hair to make it lie flat.

"He's an important man. You need to behave your best and impress not only him but his followers. If not then even if you manage to become heir, it will all be for nought. They need to respect you..."

"Or fear me," Harry spat out.

"_Or_ fear you, for them to follow you, to willingly risk their lives for your cause." Draco eventually gave up with Harry's hair, glaring at it still. "It's all about how you approach people."

"I don't really want to approach _him_ though." Harry huffed out.

"Where's all that confidence gone?"

"To hell, just like my libido."

Draco lent forward and pressed a light kiss to Harry's slack lips. "Remember what you said about us ruling the world? I found that very sexy."

"Really?" Harry asked; his eyebrow raised as he studied the blonde who was grinning at him like a cat that got the cream. Damn, he wished he could give Draco cream. He wrapped one arm about the blonde's middle and held him tight to his body. "We _are_ going to rule the world. First we are going to get Tom to trust me and make me his heir, and then I will kill Dumbledore with his help. After that they will all trust me and we will get rid of Tom, making me the most powerful wizard of our time. Then I will rule the whole of the wizarding world, with you as my beautiful consort."

Draco threw his arms around Harry's neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I will do anything to make that happen. But in order for you to even be Voldemort's heir you are going to have to make him trust you." He pulled away smirking. "So get down there and wow him."

Harry nodded, kissing the blonde one last time he made for the door. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, as soon as you are faced with him again I have no doubt that your confidence will return." Draco crossed his arms and watched as the brunet left the room.

* * *

Harry glared at Voldemort who sat opposite him. Both were sitting down in the elegant living area of Malfoy Manor. He kept repeating the instant that Voldemort had kicked his lover in the side and hate was bubbling up. How dare this beast kick his beauty? He tried to calm down so as not to give away his want for the boy but it kept on coming back up. He mentally added that onto the list of reasons that he should kill the snake-beast as soon as possible. "I have told you my reasons to get back at Dumbledore and the light side. What more do you want to know?" Harry was very irritated at the moment, he had to spend nearly two hours speaking to this beast about his reasons for deserting the order and it was getting very repetitive and frustrating.

Voldemort watched Harry for a long time, those red eyes studying him as they had been since he entered the room, scrutinising his every move. "Yes. I think you will do." He finally said, kissing slightly. Harry had a fleeting thought, wondering if he would end up hissing like that if he spoke in Parseltongue too often. "I will officially name you my heir at the next meeting of followers. You have three days to prepare." There was a very disconcerting smirk on that skeletal face. "However you will not be there as Harry Potter, you will have to choose a new name."

"I understand." Harry frowned. "It will be a pleasure working with you."

Voldemort stepped forward and placed a cold hand on the side of Harry's face tipping it slightly. "The pleasure won't only be yours I am sure," he hissed softly. Stepping back his eyes kept watch over the boy. "Your may leave now." Harry got up and walked to the door however a reptilian voice made him stop and cringe. "By the way you must now refer to me as your Lord." That voice was way too happy for its own good and made Harry want to curse it.

_We will see who is the Lord soon enough Tom_, Harry promised himself, _soon enough_.

* * *

A/N: Okay I am stopping there. Hopefully it will be received as well as my first chapter. I'm not entirely sure about this one. There will be more plot in the next chapter trust me. How is it then? Please Review. It will get darker as it goes on.

Suggestions on name welcome!

Oh! IMPORTANT! If I make this story into M rated will that loose me readers? Please tell me if you think it should stay a T instead of going to an M!! It is important for me to know.

I have a poll on my user page for which fanfic to update most, please vote.

Urgh, I got really bad news yesterday one of my assessments failed and I have to re-take in the summer. I am so depressed about that as I worked so hard on it. So please make me less depressed and review. They always make me smile.

By the way. Would anyone be interested in adding me to their friends on facebook if I create an account for my pseudo-name (Lillybe Forest, its not that here as I made it after I joined)?? Oh and anyone who has deviant art please add me, Lillybe, I mainly use it for poetry and photos but I am practicing drawing and may do some scenes from this, and may add some of my own writing to try it out.


End file.
